


Hurt

by redcoatfollower



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcoatfollower/pseuds/redcoatfollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one line...see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

"She's hurt. She's hurt real bad."

The wife, which one he couldn't remember, shouted to him from the War Rig.

His throat and his heart switched places. His face contorted into a mask of pained disbelief. Her red rimmed eyes, full of water, looked at him pleadingly. 

He saw death in them.

And then time screeched to a halt.

\-----------------------

His wife and his son were crushed beneath the wheels of a motorcycle driven by a mad man.

He had sent him, and his gang, to their deaths. But that didn't bring his family back.

He had failed to save them.

His best friend in the MFP. He had left the burnt shell of him to an unknown fate.

He had failed to save him.

His car. His beautiful car, all metal and engine noise, ripped apart and put back together by those crazy War Boys, only to be crushed into nothing in front of his eyes.

He had failed to save her.

Time and time again he failed those he loved.

Time and time again a piece of him died, replaced by an abyss of emotion that dug deep into the folds of his brain.

She had been stabbed while she was busy holding onto him, busy _saving_ him. She never would have been that vulnerable otherwise. 

He would not allow her to become another victim of his inefficiency.

He would not fail her.

 

\-----------------------

He slammed the People Eater's foot, more elephant than human, onto the gas pedal as the flames from the rear of the limousine exploded their way forward.

He climbed from the car and jumped. He found purchase on the rig and then he was lifted into the sky and taken from the truck.

Taken from her.

He had failed.

Again.

\-----------------------

But, he didn't fail this time.

At least not yet.

He had brought her, brought  _them_ , home alive. 

The eye he met, looking up from the swarms of the Wretched, was tired, pained, thankful. The stench down here was vile, terrible, filthy. Add to that the sharp, tangy stench from the torn apart limbs of Immortan Joe.

He felt sick.

Still he couldn't take his eyes from her face.

The nod was a courtesy, a recognition of the shared days on the road. Nothing more than an acknowledgement.

He needed to leave. He could not bear to see them fail, to add another ghost to his grim mental Rolodex.

He thought they would be ok.

But here in the Waste, nothing was ever certain.

All you could do was hope.

Maybe it wasn't always a mistake.


End file.
